This disclosure relates to an antenna and a wireless communication unit, each of which performs a transmission of a signal (for example, an electromagnetic wave) for a short distance.
A signal transmission unit has been known in which a plurality of substrates, each of which is formed with a resonator, are used to perform a signal transmission. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-67012 discloses a high-frequency signal transmission device in which a resonator is structured in each of substrates which are different from each other. Those resonators are electromagnetically coupled to each other to configure two stages of filters so as to allow a signal transmission to be established.